Kingdom Hearts: Call of the Heartless
by Roxas16
Summary: Okay this is my second story here. I know its a little without Sora and others but I guess its okay because I'm introducing my own cool new characters. Enjoy kids. Not too much humor in this one but I promise lots more.


1Kingdom Hearts: Call of the Heartless V.1

Darlan awakened quickly, gasping for air. He looked around the room to make sure it was not from his dream, well nightmare. He looked at the clock, it said it to be 8:00 a.m. He put on his white and blue shirt, dark blue and red pants, and dark brown shoes and left his home, happy to see his friends playing outside. His girlfriend Penelope ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He wondered what this were about and quietly said to her "Well, this is different". The rest of his friends ran up to him and hugged him also, all except Sanovio, how typical. "Umm..what's up guys?", he said, looking curiously at them all. "What do you mean what's up?", Penelope asked, tears in her eyes. Darlan looked at her and his mouth fell open a little bit, he'd never seen Penny cry before. "I'm glad to hear...we're all glad to hear you're okay, even Sanovio looks happy.", said Penny. The rest of his friends looked up at him, tears falling or tears about to fall. "What the heck are you all crying about, would someone tell me?", Darlan asked. "Don't tell me you don't remember, Darlan.", Sanovio had walked over and said. "Sanovio...what the heck is going on?", Darlan shrugged everyone off and they were hesitant to back up. "Darlan, you don't remember do you?", Penny asked quietly. "Remember what?"...Sanovio stepped closer and grabbed Darlan's arm, a sharp pain seared through it making Darlan wince a little. "There was a bad storm, Darlan. You were struck by lightning on this arm. And you don't remember?", Sanovio's raspy voice rattled through Darlan's head as he had a short flashback to that night. Letting go, Sanovio turned around and stared into the distance, expressionless as usual. Holding his arm, Darlan said "I remember...but a very little bit...how long have I been asleep?", letting go of his arm as the pain faded. "You've been out for about three days now, we all thought you were gonna die...", her voice trailed off as her eyes, darted towards the horizon and she turned away, unable to face Darlan. Sanovio, looked back at Darlan and said, "They may have thought you'd die...but I knew you'd pull through, after all... we are best friends aren't we"? Darlan's eyes trailed along the sands of the beach and back to Sanovio's own. "Of course we are." Before Darlan could finish his sentence, Sanovio butted in and cut him off, "That lightning was strange though...it didn't seem to be light...it seemed to be...well, dark. I've been pondering about this lightning for a while...but maybe it's my imagination". Suddenly, someone in a long black coat walked passed them. "Hey...you better say excuse me when you pass by us.", Sanovio said in monotone. The person stopped, Darlan couldn't see his face because the shadows were over it from his hood. The man turned to face Darlan, he said " You must be one of the Keyblade weilders, you and this rude prune that you have for a friend. Let's put your skills to the test. The man extended a hand and a blast shot from it. Two of Darlan's friends jumped in front of it right before it struck him, the blast sent them colliding with Darlan, resulting in all of them flying back a couple of feet. Dust rose into the air to obstruct the view of Darlan and the others. The man smiled a little, but was shocked when Sanovio darted out of the dust, swinging at the man with all of his speed. "You are fast my dear child...", the man said before punching Sanovio in the face, sending him flying back into the dust. Darlan rose slowly and fully ragained conciousness. He looked around at his friends, Sanovio was struggling to stay awake, the other two were dead, and Penny was nowhere in sight. At the sight of his friend's dead Darlan snapped. He balled up his fist, screamed "You son of a bitch!", and ran at the man as fast as his legs would carry him, he swung widly at the man, who dodged all of his attacks easily. The man grabbed Darlan's wrist and tried to speak, Darlan's fist stopped him. Darlan was in such a rage that nothing would stop him from defeating this man. The guy was caught off guard and flew a foot or two backward. Darlan hadn't realized that he possesed this strength, and proceeded to run at the man again. The guy stood quickly saying "Come on a keyblade weilder can do better than that can't he"? Darlan jumped into the air and struck the man again. The man drew his sword and said "That is enough, I'm tired of you hitting me...now die". And at that the guy drew back to strike, Darlan put out his arms to try and guard himself. Just as the man's sword was about to strike, a strange light glowed between Darlan's arms. Darlan looked on as a sword in the shape of a key appeared in his hands. The sword collided with this blade and sparks flew everywhere. The man locked swords with Darlan and began to do battle with him. Slash after slash, blow after blow, and block after block Darlan fought with all his might but it was not nearly enough to defeat the man. The guy took one good swing at Darlan's blade, sending him flying backward. The man jumped into the air and landed right in front of Darlan, sword to his neck. "Such pitiful swordsmanship, you should practice a lot more before challenging someone who's power is of my caliber. Now then...prepare to die." He swung at Darlan but was stopped by another Keyblade, which was stabbed into his side. Sanovio was standing beside him, holding said Keyblade, expressionless. "I guess I didn't see that coming did I?", the man said to Sanovio. "No...I suppose you didn't." Sanovio replied looking deep into the shadows to try and find the man's eyes. Still staring, Sanovio gasped when he saw the man's eyes glow red like blood. His eyes were like liquid, and with every gust of wind they moved like waves. "Are you afraid my dear boy?" The man asked... "Hmph...not on your life."Sanovio responded in monotone. "You should be...for I am the great Arthem!" The man yelled the last bit as he swung at Sanovio again, sending him flying waaaaaaayyyyyyy back! Sanovio said nothing as he flew through the air. A single wing sprouted from the man's back, "I bid you farewell...Keyblade weilder." he said as the wing covered him and he disappeared into a bunch of ashes that blew off into the wind. Darlan stood and yelled "The name's Darlan! You'd better write it down or remember it too! Cowarrrrrdddd!" He looked over to see Sanovio standing there. He looked back at his friends who had lost their lives due to that man. "It seems he's escaped us." Sanovio said as he walked off into the distance. Followed by Darlan who yelled at him with a bunch of questions into the horizon.


End file.
